


The Legend of Drabbles

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Zelink Week 2018, dragon!link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: My responses to Zelink Week's promptsDay 1: ReincarnationDay 2: ComfortDay 3: Destiny/FateDay 4: Family GoalsDay 5: Lyrical / MusicalDay 6: MythologicalDay 7: It Was My Choice





	1. Day 1: Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenager gets lost on a school trip and gets far more than he bargained for whenever he meets an avid amateur archaeologist.

Link Greene had a few dreams in life. A fencing championship title, acceptance into a good university, and eventually a job he didn’t hate that paid well enough to support him and his horses. Getting lost in an underground ancient temple during a field trip was not anywhere in his dreams or even his _nightmares_. Link took a deep breath to center himself. He dug out his cellphone to find no signal. _Of course not. There are a couple tons of rock above my head_. Link walked for a solid half-hour in the direction he was _pretty_ sure he’d come from only to come face to face with a very rusty pile of metal. There were tons of these rusted scrap heaps _everywhere_. They almost looked like robots. _There is no way anyone would fill a cavern full of ancient robots_. Though, all the evidence to the contrary seemed to be all around him. Robots here. Robots there. Nothing but rusty robots!There were several sections where wind currents just gushed up for some reason. Link was nearly knocked on his ass whenever he accidentally stumbled into one. The further in, however, the less rusty the robots got. They were recognizably guardians now. Still rusted and busted but very much able to be seen for what they were. At the end of the path was an even larger cavern and the biggest statue of Hylia Link had ever seen.

“It’s beautiful!”

“Dagh!” Link jumped and saw a girl in hiking gear—practical hiking gear in shades of blue— and her hair tucked up into a cap, her eyes covered in goggles.

“Sorry,” she said.

“You were actually looking for that thing?” Link asked gesturing at the statue.

“Yes. I want to prove it’s as large as accounts said. If I can prove this account correct, I can prove other accounts by this person are true too. I’m Zel.”

“Link.”

“Your parents had high hopes,” Zel said. Link rolled his eyes.

“Family tradition,” he replied.

“Likewise,” Zel said. Link studied Zel some more.

“Have we….met?” He asked.

“I think I’d have remembered someone as distinct as you. However, now that you mention it, I do feel like we’ve met before,” Zel said.

“What school do you go to?” Link asked.

“I’m privately tutored. Have been my whole life,” Zel pulled out a digital camera and took pictures of everything.

“Do you do any activities other than wandering around caves?” Link asked.

“I’m afraid not. Are you a local?” Zel asked.

“No. I’m from Hateno. My school’s on a trip to see the Forgotten Temple.”

“I passed a few groups of touring students a while back,” Zel said.

“Which way?”

“I’ll help you after I get this last shot,” Zel said. She wandered over towards the strange shrine. That’s when Link saw something move and light up.

“Look out!” He tackled Zel out of the way of an ice blue beam that smashed into the ground just past their heads. He saw something tumbled out of Zel’s pack and he didn’t know why, but he knew pressing a button on the hit would summon a light-sword. A blue one.He didn’t dwell on it when he turned out to be right and he rolled out of the way of another attack from the single, still alive, and still pissed off Guardian. It was stationary: the legs had been hacked off years ago. So Link dodged around it and jabbed the strange sword into its eye until it glowed. He backed off on instinct and it exploded in a shower of robot parts.

“Wh-How-hug?” Zel babbled. Link turned back to Zel and saw he’d accidentally knocked her goggles and hat loose revealing

“Princess Zelda?”

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” Zel(da) said as she stuffed her blonde hair back into her hat and placed the goggles back on her face.

“I promise. Uh, here,” Link handed her the weapon.

“How did you know to do any of that?” Zelda asked.

“Would you believe that I have no idea how I just did that?”Zelda stared at Link.

“I don’t know, maybe I was a brave knight in another life and that’s how we met,” Link said. Zelda smiled a little.

“Maybe you’re right. I’m glad we met this time, even if it’s the first time,” Zelda said.

“Me too,” Link said. He offered Zelda a hand and she grasped it tightly. Like nearly every life she’d had before with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I nearly forgot about Zelink Week 2018.  
> So, I was able to get Comfort up first because it's the one I was able to write out the fastest. I worked through the other prompts until I was able to get inspired for Reincarnation.  
> Once done, I uploaded it and shuffled it into the first position.


	2. Day 2: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfort  
> A late night at Hateno.

It was quite. Too quite really. After a century of fighting with Calamity Ganon, Zelda wasn’t used to it. She wasn’t even really used to being…part of the world. She looked at her hand and flexed it in the moonlight coming in from the window near the bed. _Hard to believe this is really my hand_. The little house in Hateno was so….homey and it felt so much like—.

“Here.” A steaming cup was offered to her. From the smell it was a rich warm tea and it was sweetened by courser bee honey and there was a dash of fresh milk. Just how she’d taken it before… _everything._

“How did you remember?” Zelda asked. Link sat next to her with his own cup of tea staring into his own cup.

“…When I tried to make tea for myself after I woke up I made it that way…” he admitted. Zelda giggled. _His face must have been a sight_.

“You couldn’t remember anything else except the tea you hate the most?”

“Yeah. It was only _after_ that I figured out how I took it,” Link said. Zelda took a careful sip—it was still hot after all.They fell into silence but it wasn’t a bad silence this time. It was comforting because she knew he was there. Zelda leaned against Link.

“Thank you,” she said. As she drifted off she thought she heard a soft,

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I MISSED THE BEGINNING OF ZELINK WEEK!!!  
> So, Here's Day 2. I'll get Day 1 written up soon.
> 
> Note added later.  
> I added Day 1 and reordered this. So this is now Chapter 2 as it should have been all along.


	3. Day 3: Destiny/Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain of the Royal Guard knows his son isn't ordinary and wonders what the future might hold for his son, Link

_“What if…one day, you realized you just weren’t meant to be a fighter. Yet the only thing people ever said was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight.If that was the only thing you were ever told. I wonder, then… would you have chosen a different path.”_

**_— Zelda, Memory #11, Breath of the Wild_ **

 

Link was four whenever his father realized there was something extra…special about his son. Lionel, Captain of the Royal Guard, wasn’t one to boast about his son’s achievements as if they were his own. He would not do that. _He would not be his father_. Yet, not many men could say their four-year-old son was able to best fully grown men at combat. The other knights were off nursing their wounded pride, while some where simply shrugging it off as,

 _“Oh, that’s Captain Lionel’s boy! He’ll grow up to be a knight just like his dad!”_ Watching as Link hit it off with Princess Mipha, Lionel couldn’t help but wonder if that _was_ his son’s fate. To be a knight, just like him, to rise through the ranks young like a meteor. Yet, with how easily he made friends with the Zora Princess, for a moment Lionel allowed himself to dream of his son on a peaceful path. That of diplomat, perhaps.

Would he let his son pursue such a gentle path? _Could_ he? Lionel shook his head. _That’s my father’s way. Not mine._ Yet, as he watched his son he wondered if it would really be so bad if Link didn’t follow in his footsteps? Would it be bad if he did?

_I’ll just have to wait and see what fate has in store._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet my OC, Link's dad. Ok he's not totally an OC we know he exists since he is mentioned by Zelda in the memory I pulled those lines from. We know he is a knight of the royal guard.  
> So, I gave him the rank of Captain because why not?


	4. Day 4: Family Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a young man and a young lady live together, people will talk.  
> or  
> Zelda hears some gossip that makes her blush.

At first, whenever the reconstruction was in its infancy, there were those who assumed the young woman living in the house with their often traveling newest resident—Link—was his fiancée. Whenever they left to go speak with the Zora, Gorons, Rito, and Gerudo, it was assumed they had gotten married. Thus, whenever the duo returned to Hateno—together—tongues began to wag.

“It’s only a matter of time before he and that bride of his have children.” Nikka said to Amira.

“Why else would they look so tired. That must have been quite the honeymoon trip,” Amira said.

“They’ll have beautiful children,” Clavia added as she walked by, leaving the docks for once.

 

**_A short time earlier_ **

Zelda was the first one to rise. Link, curled up on his side of the bed (he’d gentlemanly laid on top of the covers with an extra blanket because she was not kicking him out of his bed in his own home), ordinarily an early riser was still out cold. Zelda risked placing a hand on his forehead and found he was burning up. _He put up a front for me to keep me from worrying_. With that, Zelda quickly ran through her morning routine dressing in a spare outfit she’d picked up along the way from Kakariko Village. A simple top and some Sheikah tights which she slipped on the corresponding sandals for. For an added touch, she decided to pull her hair up into a top-knot. She crept down the stairs and flipped through Link’s adventure journal to the recipe sections hoping to find a cold remedy-a ha! There it was! Oh. It called for _what_? Zelda frowned as she sorted through the supplies Link had sorted out into their appropriate baskets after he emptied out his Korok enchanted bags. It was then that she remembered something her father would have made for her when she was sick. _Spicy Pepper Soup! We have the peppers, the rock salt but we’re out of fresh milk. I’m sure the village store sells some!_ Zelda found a small scrap of paper left over from one of her research journals and left a note for Link to find.

_Went to get milk. Be back soon._

_—Zelda_

 

Zelda stretched as she walked out into the sunlight nodding to Bolson who was already up and walking about. _Hopefully he doesn’t sit next to the house all day again._

Zelda was part way through town whenever she realized she had no idea where the general store was. She spotted a trio of women talking.

 _Surely one of them could tell me!_ She drew closer and heard them gossiping,

“I tell you, those two will have a baby before the year is out!”

“I wonder if they’re even ready for one, they’re both barely adults.”

“Though, any child of hers will be striking if they inherit that beautiful blonde hair or those green eyes!” Zelda felt her face heat up once it dawned on her that, they were talking about her and _Link_! She could have exploded from how flustered she felt but she had a mission.

“Ex-Excuse me. Wh-where is the general shop is?” She stammered. The one had the grace to look ashamed.

“You see Ivee sweeping down there? That’s the store behind her,”

“Th-thank you,” Zelda squeaked before she dashed away.

 

“Those gossiping biddies give you trouble?” Ivee asked. Zelda just nodded.

“Ignore them. They don’t know anything about half of what they talk about,” Ivee said.

“Thank you,” Zelda said.

“So…what is going on between you and the handsome guy?” Ivee asked.

“I…don’t know really,” Zelda admitted.

“Fair enough. What did you need?”

“Milk,” Zelda said. Ivee nodded and held the door open for Zelda to enter.

“Dad! She needs milk!” Pruce chuckled a little and grabbed a bottle off the counter and handed it to Zelda. Usually Link handled their shopping. _This is so new_.

“Anything else?” He asked. Zelda shook her head.

“12 Rupees,” he said. Zelda froze _Did I remember to grab any rupees?_ She searched her clothes and managed to find a red rupee. _Crisis averted._ Pruce handed her the change—three green and one blue— which she tucked back into her belt and she bowed her head in thanks.

“Thanks.”

 

She raced back up to the house and was relieved to see Link was still asleep. She set the milk down on the table and gathered the peppers and salt before she walked outside to the cook-pot. Bolson was nearby.

“Morning, precious. I don’t usually see you up without your boy-toy the housing monster,” Bolson said.

“Link isn’t feeling good this morning,” Zelda said as she placed the peppers and salt into the pot before carefully pouring the milk in on top and checking the flames (it was lit).

“You forgot your spoon. Don’t worry, dear. I’ll watch over it,” Bolson said. Zelda nodded to him and entered the house and grabbed a spoon from the wall and was outside in a flash before she ran back in and grabbed a clay pot with two handles. Zelda stirred the peppers in the milk until it smelled like she remembered it should. She carefully ladled the finished soup into the other pot.

“I’ll grab the door for you, dear!” Bolson said.

“Thank you,” Zelda said. He held the door open for her and she managed to set the pot down on the counter without dropping it. She easily found the bowls and scooped out a portion of the soup for Link. She heard a cough. _Looks like he’s awake._ Link shuffled down the stairs looking a bit pale, and his face was a little flushed in places. Zelda placed the bowl of soup on the table with a spoon for him. Once she was sure Link would eat it, she scooped some for herself too, just in case she caught Link’s cold.

“Thank you,” he said a short time later.

“I was happy to do it,” Zelda said. She looked down.

“What’s wrong?” Link asked.

“Do you…do you…ever think about…what others must think when they see us…. _together_?” Zelda asked. The blank look Link gave her was enough of an answer. He looked thoughtful after a few moments.

“I try not to let other people’s opinions shape who I am,” Link said. _You didn’t used to_.

“…I…sometimes imagine what it might be like if we were…” Zelda trailed off. Link was quiet but this time when his face turned red, it wasn’t from illness or her pepper soup. He let out an awkward sort of cough and looked off to the side.

“…I….have too.” Zelda looked up at him. _He has too?!_ She smiled so widely she thought her face would split but she didn’t care!

“As soon as we finish pulling Hyrule back together, we’ll have time then to be together, to make a new family,” Zelda said loudly. Link blinked for a few seconds before she smiled back.

“I can’t wait,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure if this captures the theme but I don't do romance all that well and a couple in love is hard to write for me so I hope this works as their goal is to eventually become a family?


	5. Day 5: Musical/Lyrical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restoration of the Royal Library led to a rather remarkable find, in more ways than one, for Zelda.

The Royal library, after serving as a Lizalfos nest for a century, complete with holes in the ceiling, needed a lot of work. Zelda wandered amongst the stacks salvaging what books she could. Surprisingly, more than half the royal collection survived the occupation of Calamity Ganon’s forces better than she expected. Of that remaining portion only about a tenth were unsalvageable. The rest could be repaired to legibility once sent off to whomever had the ability. She found something wedged behind a rather thick (and dull) tome on tax codes. It was thin. Small in every way and it was also hand bound and ancient. The ruined tax tome had sheltered this book from the ravages of time, mildew, and lizalfos breath. Zelda carefully flipped it open.

“Oh my! What a spectacular find!” She said a loud.

“What’s spectacular?” Zelda jumped fumbling with the book, which Link caught. Only right, since he’d scared her in the first place.

“Thank you. Take a look,” Zelda said opening the front cover revealing old Hylian script.

“How old is it?” Link asked.

“At least pre-sealing war. I wonder how a book like this survived this long?” Zelda mused as she flipped through it.

“Don’t you feel it?” Link said as he held a hand near it.

“What-oh. There. A faint trace of magic. Someone must have really cared for these songs if they went out of their way to preserve them. Shame I was never allowed to learn music,” Zelda said.

“You weren’t?” Link asked.

“Father deemed it too much of a distraction from my devotions to Hylia and the golden goddesses,” Zelda said. Link grabbed the book from her and began to hum the tune on the page.

“When did you learn?” Zelda asked.

“I…don’t really remember much but I think there was a woman, a sick woman, who taught me how. She had the sweetest voice,” Link said.

“Your mother?” Zelda asked.

“No. My mother died when I was two. This…was my aunt? I’m sure she was,” Link said after a few moments.

“Can you sing?” Zelda looked up at him, eyes wide. Link nodded.

“Would you?”

“I’ll give it a shot,” Link said after a few moments. He flipped through the pages until he found a simpler song.

“My ancient Hylian is rusty,” he said. He looked it over before he took a deep breath,

“ En dashevu, nobé shyundu, tʏeh, shyu-tu, kewaynu salé. En dashevu, nobé dushu. Tʏeh shyu-tu, nobé dezu dotshé,” 

 

Zelda felt like she’d heard that song before. It also made her happy to hear Link sing. Finally, Link was actually very good.

“Is there nothing you can’t do?” Zelda asked.

“I can’t paint,” Link said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Link's past lives consistently play instruments, then it's my HC that every Link is at least (a little) musically inclined.  
> I don't know if I interpreted the theme correctly but I did use music and there were some lyrics (as best rendered by me from the phonetic symbols I found on a wiki) so I did have musical and lyrical elements of this.  
> I'm not so good at writing musicals and with a few exceptions, I don't do much in the way of songfics.  
> Fun fact (or auxiliary HC): Link can't actually understand ancient Hylian but he can pronounce the phonemes he recognizes in its shapes.  
> And it is Zelda's song from _Skyward Sword_.  
>  In retrospect, I do realize I could have had Kass and his family do a performance or something or drawn from a non-botw Link's adventures. But I didn't so you have this BotW drabble.


	6. Day 6 Mythologic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an interesting turn of events, the dragon _rescues_ the princess.

Zelda was six. She’d just lost her mother and her father…he was so changed by it.

 _What did I do wrong?_ So, Zelda did what every rational six-year-old girl would do: she ran away. _It’ll be easier for him if I’m not around._ How she managed to slip onto a supply wagon when everyone’s backs were turned, Zelda wasn’t sure. She just seemed to have the ability to sneak whenever she really needed to do it. Zelda had been sure to stuff her travel bag full of apples and munched them whenever she got hungry. Suddenly the wagon stopped and there were screams. Zelda slipped out of the wagon and saw what were —to her six-year-old eyes— monsters in red. She screamed and ran away from them but she was trapped next to a big rocky wall. The red monster laughed and moved with their bent sword to hurt her. So, she screamed one more time.

“ ** _Help_**!”A roar responded. No a particularly big one or a deep one, but a roar none the less. Before the red monster could slash at her, a blue and green dragon with short nubby horns and a long golden-blond mane had blocked the monster’s sword with their front claws and a beam of white light appeared blasting the red monster away. It was only then that Zelda realized how… _small_ this dragon really was. Barely seven feet long and with a head barely bigger than a colt.

 _It’s a kid just like me_. The red monster fled and the dragon looked down at her with piercing blue eyes. Eyes that were rather more like a human or a hylian’s than a lizard’s like she’d expected, framed by thick lashes. It moved to leave.

“Please stay,” she said. The dragon looked over at the cowering humans and landed in front of her and motioned with the head what they wanted her to do. So, Zelda climbed aboard and soon was soaring through the air. For the first time in months, she was happy, and she laughed from the sheer joy of flying. The dragon landed up on top of the rock wall she’d been trapped near. Then it glowed and became a little boy with long blond hair and a pair of short nubby horns. He was also only wearing his underwear.

“Thank you,” Zelda said. The boy shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

“You know, if it weren’t for your horns, you’d look just like any other Hylian boy,” Zelda said. He blinked at her.

“…really?”

“Yes really!”

“Thanks,” the boy said.

“I’ve been rude. I’m Zelda,” Zelda said offering him a hand. He looked at it oddly.

“You reach out and take it with your own,” Zelda explained. He held his hand out and she shook it.

“I’m Link,” he said once he let go.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Zelda said.

“Where are your parents? I thought Hylians your size had adult Hylians watching them?” Link asked.

“My…mother. She…died. My father he changed from it. I was too much trouble so I ran away to make it easier for him,” Zelda said. Link studied her face and it took a few moments,

“But won’t you leaving make him worried?” Zelda frowned as she pondered it. _Oh, no. Poor Father!_

“I’ve got to get back, but I don’t know where I am or how to get home,” Zelda said.

“I can take you there,” Link said.

“Don’t you have any adults watching you?” Zelda asked. Link shook his head.

“No, but I’m ok. I’m tougher than I look,” Link said. He transformed back into his dragon form and she climbed on.

“I….live in Hyrule Castle,” Zelda said. Link nodded before he took off into the air. Zelda laughed as he zipped over the ground and dove through clouds. However, all too soon, it was over as he carefully landed just outside the edge of the moat nearest the bridge. There were a couple guards who aimed spears at Link but they dropped them when they noticed Zelda climbing off of his back.

“Thank you, Link.” She said hugging his head. Link leaned into the touch for a few moments. He then gently pulled away and took off back into the sky.

“Princess! You’re unharmed!”

“Did that dragon take you?”

“No. He saved me and brought me home,” Zelda said.

“Send word the the King; we’ve located the Princess!” Another guard said.

 

King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule barreled through the gates meeting the guards who had found his beloved daughter part way through the second courtyard.

“Where have you been?” He demanded. Zelda looked down, and looked so…miserable.

“I thought I was too much trouble,” Zelda admitted. King Rhoam kept his expression stern, but it made his gut clench.

_Is my grief making my Zelda think she is a burden?_

“Don’t you know how worried I was?” King Rhoam said instead.

“Not at first but Link told me you were probably worried and I realized he was right, so I had him bring me home,” Zelda said.

“Who is this “Link?”” King Rhoam asked.

“Sir, we believe it’s the name of the…. _.dragon_ that she was found with, which then promptly fled,” a guard said.

“You were threatening him with spears after he saved me! He was scared!” Zelda yelled.

“A _dragon_ rescued you?” King Rhoam asked. Zelda nodded. Aside from some dirt, Zelda was just fine.

“You gave us all a good scare and for that there will be consequences,” King Rhoam said. Zelda nodded. That’s when he finally knelt down and dragged her close to him, embracing her tightly.

“Please, never do that to me again. I cannot stand to lose you too.” Zelda nodded into his shoulder,

“I promise, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dragon! Link** (and please excuse me while I am crushed by the dread that the use of ( ! ) marks me as a quasi-fandom-old.....)  
>  This one I am definitely wanting to continue because I had the most fun with this prompt.
> 
> The whole game franchise is mythologic, when you get right down to it.  
> I made Link an Eastern style dragon borrowing from Chinese and Japanese folk lore which was close enough to mythology for this prompt :P


	7. Day 7: It Was My Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with frustrating nobles while rebuilding Hyrule, Zelda has a few doubts that creep up on her.

Restoring a kingdom was hard work. Made even more so whenever the little provinces and villages learned to stand alone in the past 100 years because of the Calamity. Zelda never complained but Link worried in his own way.

“You’ve fallen silent, again,” Zelda said. Link looked up at her and just shrugged. Though, most of his memories were absent, he….did have some insight into his past via his curiosity getting the better of him while exploring Hyrule Castle. _I wonder if she knows I read her diary…_

“Sometimes it’s easier not to say anything,” Link said after a few moments. A royal guard entered the room and saluted,

“Georgi von Strock has arrived.”

“Very well, send him in,” Zelda said after a few moments. Link repositioned himself to the side of Zelda’s make-shift throne —more of a high backed chair really. The man swept in and immediately Link had to fight showing any emotions. He reminded him of the haughty man from Tarrey Town: Haige. In short, an annoyance who thinks far too highly of himself and far too little of those “below” him.

“My gracious Queen, it pleased me to hear of your survival,” Georgi said.

“That’s quite kind of you. Did I know your grandfather well?” Zelda asked. Georgi faltered a little.

“Grandfather didn’t speak much of his days from before,” Georgi admitted.

“What happened that day was awful, so I understand his hesitance in discussing it. What I am interested in discussing is what you wish to contribute to our rebuilding process,” Zelda said.

“Mayhap we can do it in private?” Georgi looked over at Link who stared right back.

“I’m afraid this is as private as things get,” Zelda said.

“If I might be blunt, Your Majesty, without a King and the promise of a future, people are going to look at this reconstruction process with trepidation—.”

“Lord Strock. You are not the first lord to imply this to me, and I shall say to you what I said to them, I am not looking to marry at the moment. I am looking to put my kingdom back together after a century of division,” Zelda said.

“Had your Hero done his job—.”

“What happened 100 years ago was not any fault of Link’s, so I would ask you not to make any comments in _that_ regard. The Rise of the Calamity was a strike at our arrogance in thinking we could simply copy what our ancestors did and think that the evil wouldn’t adapt and change. We were wrong and many lives were lost,” Zelda was standing. Despite being shorter than the lord, he still cowered before her impressive temper. Something Link was very glad was not aimed at him.

“Do I have your support, Lord Strock, or shall I look elsewhere for a lord of Strock Lake that will aid in rebuilding Hyrule.” Though it was delivered with a sweet smile, Link could see the dread set into Lord Strock’s features.

“Of-of course, Y-Your Majesty.”

“Very well. I hope you have safe travels back, Lord Strock,” Zelda said. The dismissal was heard and obeyed with the Lord practically running away.

“Go ahead and say it,” Zelda said.

“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy,” the door guard —Levi—said.

“Are you from Lord Strock’s lands?” Zelda asked.

“Cowards the whole lot of his family,” Levi said.

“I will take that into consideration, thank you,” Zelda said. Levi bowed and left the Study/audience chamber.

“How many marriage proposals does that make now?” Link asked with a smirk.

“Out of thirteen lords spoken to? Thirteen,” Zelda slumped in her chair.

“At least Sidon and Boss didn’t attempt to propose,” Link said.

“And Lady Riju and Impa and Elder Kaneli,” Zelda added.

“See that’s five out of eighteen leaders,” Link said. Zelda laughed a little.

“You know, in this new Hyrule we don’t have to continue in whatever roles were assigned to us before. What I mean to say is, you—.”

“I chose to stay by your side,” Link said cutting her off.

“Are you sure it’s not entirely out of duty?” Zelda asked.

“I’m sure,” Link replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of ZeLink Week!  
> This drabble was harder for me to write and it's probably not my strongest chapter among these seven.  
> The lake is a real lake from BotW.


End file.
